Changes On The Horizon
by stephneanne
Summary: New Moon AU. After Alice's vision of Bella cliff jumping the Cullen's return to Forks. They are shocked to find Bella still alive; shocked even more with the change in Bella's attitude; and what will Edward do when she refuses to take him back? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: All characters and settings belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer I'm just borrowing them. I hope you enjoy this as it is my first fanfic; please feel free to leave constructive criticism._**

B.P.O.V.

I stand on the cliff watching the foamy water below with my toes curled over the edge. Jake was supposed to be bringing me cliff diving today; but the pack comes first. So here I stand preparing myself for the jump. I have made the decision to do this jump not to hear HIS voice, as was my original reasoning, but to feel free for once. I want to feel free of reason and responsibility, to just be young, free and having fun. To be human. I take a deep breath and mentally count myself down, all the time ignoring HIS voice, 3... 2... 1... ARGH

I fly through the air and it is terrifyingly amazing. With a deafening splash I hit the water. That was amazing and I am so doing that again. I'm not even bothered that the water is freezing. It is as I'm just floating catching my breath that I hear my name being shouted from the cliff; closely followed by a large splash. As I'm coughing and spluttering having swallowed half the wave sent in my direction, a very wet and be-draggled Jake emerges from the water.

"Jake what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Come on back to mine so you can get dry and warm. We have some things we need to talk about."

After having a hot shower and changing into some of Jake's way too big clothes, I was sat on his couch snuggled under a blanket.

"So Jake what did you want to talk about?" I asked, hoping I was not about to get a lecture for going cliff diving on my own.

"Bells I really wish you would have waited for me today" all I could think was here we go. "The reason I didn't make it is that Red has made another appearance so we were chasing her. Sorry I didn't get chance to call you before I took off but I didn't wanna waste any time."

"No that's ok Jake I understand. Did you manage to catch her?" I don't know why I asked, I already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Not this time. But don't worry Bells, we will eventually. There is something else I need to talk to you about though." I really, really didn't like the sound of that. "When we got back we found out Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and died. Your dad is with mine over at the Clearwater's now. So when your feeling warmed up I will take you home and stop with you tonight. Your dad is going to crash here."

"Ok Jake, thanks."

"No probs Bells, I weren't leaving you alone tonight. Not with Red hanging around."

A.P.O.V.

OH MY GOD! Why would she do that?

"Alice darlin' what's going on?" Jasper obviously panicked by my emotions.

"Get the family together."

Two minutes later everyone was sat in the living room. Even Edward had been called back from hunting. This was going to kill him. He was barely surviving as it was.

"I had a vision about Bella." I looked around the room. Everyone was watching with rapt attention to what I had to tell them. "I'm sorry Edward, I honestly was not looking it just came to me."

"It's ok Alice just tell me." Edward said.

"Bella jumped off a cliff into the sea. She never re-surfaced. I'm so sorry." At that there were several gasps. Edward went almost catatonic. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle shoulder, who would be crying himself he could. Even Rosalie and Emmett were crying whilst embracing each other. Jasper moved across the room and took me into his arms so we could support each other.

"We need to go back to Forks". Edward told us as he abruptly shot out of the room.

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review if you did. Thanks. Xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer and will not pretend to be._**

A.P.O.V.

All the family are on the plane going back to Forks for Bella's funeral. On the way to the airport I had a vision of Charlie at a graveside looking very upset. The funeral was obviously over with and the chief was having a private moment with his grief. There weren't many flowers by the grave; which was obviously a cheap plot. Very non-descript with just a wooden cross as a marker. Very plain, very inconspicuous, very understated, very much what Bella would want, and very much what was not going to happen.

As soon as I had my vision and shared the details with my family it was unanimously decided we were going to pay for a funeral very deserving of such a kind, beautiful, amazing woman. As my family were making plans and arrangements concerning our return to Forks as well as the funeral I was hit by another vision.

Edward is planning his own death. As soon as everyone has said their goodbyes to Bella he is going to set a large pyre on Bella's gravesite and step into it. His ashes will then be with his true love and soul mate forever. Jasper grabs my hand confusion written all over his face. He can't understand the sudden surge of grief, followed by understanding and acceptance.

_Edward I know you don't want to talk. I understand why you are planning to do that, but please re-think it. For the family. I can't even begin to understand what you're going through at the moment and if it is what you really want then I won't say anything or try to stop you. Just don't do anything without saying goodbye to everyone first. It will devastate Esme even more than it already is going to if you don't. I love you._

After I finished what I had to say Edward just gave a discreet nod. I snuggled into Jasper, trying not to imagine my life without him.

We arrive in Forks and head straight to our house. We dropped of our luggage and split up into two cars to head over to Charlie's house. I try and look into the future to see how our arrival will be received by Charlie and can't see a thing. Probably because he will not know we are back so does not know how to react to us being on his doorstep.

We arrive at Charlie's and the mood is very solemn. Edward can barely stand with his grief. He doesn't even acknowledge us talking to him outright or our thoughts. Jasper is almost crippled dealing with everyone else's grief as well as is own, add to that his guilt that he was the cause of all this.

Carlisle takes the lead point in our little grouping and knocks on Charlie's front door. We hear footsteps approaching and a lock sliding. The front door slowly opens, and there stands Bella very much alive and well. She stands looking just as shocked as us.

"B...Bella?" Edward stutters out I'm sure unable to believe this as I certainly can't. She is just standing there eyes popped mouth hanging open. When Edward speaks her name she visibly pales and faints with a loud thud to the floor.

**_AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. Xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Still don't own the characters or places. :(_**

B.P.O.V.

Where was I? What happened? What was that noise? Is that people talking? Who's here?

I was so confused. I just lay there on what felt like to be my couch; I kept my eyes closed why I tried to piece everything together. There was a knock at the door. The Cullens; HE was with them. What were they doing back? As soon as I realised all this my mind allowed me to concentrate on the voices. The Cullens were arguing with Jake. Seems Alice can't see werewolves or me when I'm with them. I lay there pretending to still be unconscious. I figured I could find out more information this way without having to look at HIM. So due to Alice's blind spot they thought I'd drowned and wanted to come for my funeral. How NICE of them.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I finally shouted at them after listening to them arguing about who was the most dangerous for me to be around. It was getting ridiculous. Does anyone let me make my own decisions?

"Bella? You ok?" I felt a cold hand on my arm, from the electric current I felt from even this lightest of touches I knew who it was.

"Do NOT touch me!" I snarled without even opening my eyes. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes to see the Cullens all crammed into my living room at one side, Jacob at the other, and HIM kneeling close to the couch a look of hurt on his face. Good!

"Why are you all back? Besides for my funeral." I asked looking directly at Carlisle.

"Bella we are so sorry that we left you. We never meant to hurt you. We've always loved you and considered you apart of our family. Edward decided that we should leave for your own safety. To give you the chance to live a normal, happy, human life."

"Oh he did, did he?" I snarled. "Well I don't think I've been very safe with Victoria trying to kill me left right and centre."

"WHAT?" Edward roared. "How come we didn't know about this?" he asked looking directly at Alice.

"Probably the same reason I never saw Bella come out of the water." Alice replied. "The wolves blocked my visions of it all."

"Yea well we're back now, so she won't have to put herself in any more danger by hanging round volatile wolves just for protection!" Edward stated.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Both me and Jacob shouted.

"Jake, let me handle this." I told my shaking best friend as he tried to control his anger. That is definitely the last thing I needed now, a huge wolf in my living room. I turned to Edward who was now stood more in front of his family, smiling sweetly at him. That stupid cocky crooked smile of his, easily replacing his scowl.

"Get out!" I told him.

"Bella? What? Wait we need to talk." Edward took a step forward toward me. "Please. I love you. Please."

"Edward, you and your family can go now. No funeral. No need to be here. Bye." I was very snippy.

"Bella we are back for good. Please just give me... us a chance." He was beginning to beg now.

"Fine I will come to your house tomorrow. Now go." Slowly one by one the Cullens left with Edward hesitating before leaving. Once they were all gone I turned to Jake.

"How are you with locks?" he looked at me quizzically. "I have a bedroom window that needs some locks on it." He smirked understanding what I wanted and why.

**_AN: Hope your still enjoying, please review. Xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

B.P.O.V.

I went to bed after I had finished my dinner with Charlie. I needed time to think about everything that had happened, and what I was going to do. I went through my usual bedtime routine, then before crawling into bed I ensured the curtains were fully closed and switched my lights off. I don't know how long I was lying there thinking when I heard a noise at my window.

"You are not welcome. You lost that right. Go home I will speak to you tomorrow."

I knew it was Edward. He probably believed I was asleep and that he could sneak to watch me sleep like he did before. I hope he liked the locks.

I spent most the night tossing and turning; I went over everything in my head and made some decisions about what was going to happen. Once I had made my decisions I fell asleep for a few hours. When I got up I showered and dressed and made my way downstairs. I grabbed something quick to eat, and then headed out to my truck.

I made my way up the all too familiar driveway and stopped in front of the Cullen house. The front door opened before I had even unbuckled my seat belt and there HE stood. I made my way up to the door and entered to see the whole family in the living room waiting for me.

"Hello everyone. Before anyone says anything I've got a few things to say first." They all sat waiting patiently for me to continue. "Firstly, can someone stop HIM from trying to enter my bedroom window when he thinks I'm sleeping?" I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were unaware of what he did and were mentally scolding him. "Secondly if there are no objections there are a couple of you I would like to speak to on your own first before anything else."

"Of course Bella. What ever you need or ask for we will gladly help you all that we can." Esme the ever loving mother, I knew I could count on her.

"In that case is there a room I could use. I know you would all still hear what's being said but I would prefer it if that's ok."

"You can use my room if you want." Edward offered.

"No!" that was not happening.

"My office is available if that is acceptable." Carlisle offered. The tension in the room had definitely increased since my refusal to Edwards offer. It was obvious to everyone that I was not going to forgive quite so easily.

"Yes that would be great, thank you Carlisle." I smiled appreciatively at him. "In that case Jasper, would you mind if I speak to you first?"

"NO!" Edward shouted out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AU: Usual disclaimers apply._**

B.P.O.V.

"NO!" Edward shouted out.

"What?" I asked spinning round to look at him.

"It's not safe Bella. At least let me come with you, please."

"Jasper have you hunted recently?" I asked without turning round, still glaring at Edward.

"Yes." Came his reply.

"Do you want to bite me?" I asked him, no hint of humour in my question?

"No Bella of course not!" came his reply.

"Good enough for me, let's go. You stay here!" I told Edward before making my way up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

I entered the office and sat on the couch; Jasper entered just after me and closed the door. He stood there looking nervous like he was going to be told off.

"Jasper come and sit next to me." I told him smiling pleasantly as I patted the seat cushion next to me. He slowly made his way over and hesitantly took a seat.

"Bella, I'm so unbelievably sorry for what I did to you on your birthday. Please forgive me." He asked.

"Jasper, shut up." He did not expect that. "I never blamed you. There is nothing to forgive. Feel my emotions and you will know that I'm telling you the truth." He nodded.

"I still should never have done that. I always knew I was the weakest of us all and I should have hunted more or not been there. I should have done something!" he was still obviously upset by it all.

"Jasper as you can imagine I've had a lot of time to think about the events that happened on my birthday. My conclusion from all that thinking; you are at no way at fault. You are 100% not at fault." I reached out and took his hand. He stiffened at first and then relaxed back.

"How can you believe that Bella?"

"Well firstly you aren't the weakest; you are without doubt the strongest out of everyone in this house." He went to interrupt me so I put my hand up to stop him. "Why in a house full of supposedly smarter than human vampires did you all think you so weak? You are an empath. You felt your thirst, and the thirsts of the others on top of that. Including Edwards and I'm his singer! None of the others could have coped with that. Then to make it all the more unbearable for you that idiot of a brother of yours threw me into glass." He had a concentrated look on his face, I could see the moment when it all clicked into place for him.

"So no more saying sorry. Promise me." I pleaded to him.

"Darlin' I think I love you." He said with a small smile.

"I love you too jasper." I could not help smiling brightly at him. "Come on now lets go back down I could use a drink. Its thirsty work this trying to stop a vampire moping." He laughed heartily at that. When we got to the bottom of the stairs the whole family stood and looked to us.

"Jasper, son, we are so sorry for how we've always perceived your thirst. We are even more sorry that it took all this time and all that has happened for the truth come to light. We are all so very proud of you." You could feel the regret and pride radiating off Carlisle as he spoke. Jasper merely nodded. He didn't need the words he knew their feelings.

"Well I need a drink." I told them. Just before I headed to the kitchen an idea came to me and I went with it. Before walking away I wrapped my arms around him and held him in a tight embrace. After the initial shock his arms slowly wrapped round me.

"Thank you!" he whispered in my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek.

**_AU: I just adore Jasper; I feel so sorry for him._**


	6. Chapter 6

B.P.O.V.

I got my glass of water and headed back to the stairway. I looked into the living room. Esme and Carlisle were sat on the couch holding hands watching me, Emmet was sat in the arm chair with Rosalie sat on his lap, Jasper and Alice were cuddled together on the love seat, and Edward was leaning against the wall watching me intently. I quickly averted my gaze from him.

"Alice?" I didn't really need to say much. She quickly disentangled herself from jasper and sprung up to follow me. Once in Carlisle's office I returned to my seat on the couch; Alice quickly occupied the seat previously occupied by her husband.

"Before you say what you need to can I just say thank you." I was a bit taken aback by that.

"What you thanking me for?" I asked confused.

"For everything that you said to Jasper. You don't know how much that meant to him and to me. For so long even before you came along he felt so bad about his blood lust and none of us even considered how we affected him. Also thank you for not blaming him."

"I never did." I told her simply. "I do however blame you for some thing." She looked down at her feet at that point.

"Alice you were my best friend, practically my sister, and you left me. You didn't even say goodbye or anything you just left with no thought to how that would affect me. That hurt."

"Bella I still am your best friend. I'm sorry what I did. I really did think it was the best though."

"I'm sorry Alice, at the moment you are not my best friend. Jake is, closely followed by Angela. You may be again one day. At the moment though all I can offer is the role of friend. I'm sorry to say this, I never thought I would, but I don't trust you enough at the moment."

She looked really upset by this. I'm sure if she could she would be crying by now. I almost felt guilty enough to take it back, but I'd decided last night I wasn't going to be guilted into how I should feel or act. She would just have to realise she had hurt me and at the moment I could not forgive and forget. She seemed to understand this as she looked up at me.

"I am sorry for what I did. And you will never know how sorry I am to lose best friend status. I will make it up to you though I promise; we should go shopping next weekend..." I quickly cut her off at the mention of shopping.

"No Alice. There will be no shopping for the sake of shopping. I will gladly go with you when I need something, however it will not be an all day marathon. I do not like shopping. There will be some changes if we are to remain friends. No shopping, no makeovers unless asked for and I would appreciate it if you would not actively seek out my future."

"Of course Bella, I understand, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Alice. I'm sure everything will be ok eventually. For now lets take it slow." I leaned in and hugged her.

"I love you Bella." She whispered.

"I love you too Alice." I was upset with her but I did still love her. "Now scram, go and see that husband of yours."

I needed a few moments on my own to compose myself to face Edward. I got up off the couch and moved so that I was stood looking out the window. My arms automatically crossing over me to keep myself from falling apart. This by far was going to be the most difficult conversation of all. When I felt as emotionally and mentally prepared as I was ever going to be I quietly whispered his name, knowing full well he will have heard me. I didn't have to wait for long before he was in the room with me.

**_AN: The one you've been waiting for next. I wonder how it will go. lol. Xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

B.P.O.V.

I stayed were I was stood staring out the window. I could not bring myself to look at him yet.

"Bella?" I had never heard him sound so unsure.

"Just explain to me why?" I knew that I didn't need to elaborate; he knew what I was asking. So he explained to me how he lied, he still loved me, it was all for my safety, how miserable he was. I wished more than anything that I could hit him without injuring myself. When he finished I finally turned to face him.

"So you made a decision about MY life that you thought was best for me. You tear out my heart and destroy my soul to protect me. At least I know now. And if you think you were miserable how do you think I was? You knew I still loved you! Not that it ever mattered to you how I felt."

"Please Bella say you forgive me. I still love you. Please can we go back to how things were?"

"No Edward. Things can't go back. You destroyed me. I may still love you but at this moment I don't forgive you, and I certainly don't trust you." He wanted to say something, I knew he did, but I needed to finish so I carried on.

"I think if we are ever going to have any sort of relationship in the future things need to change." He nodded. "Firstly we will just be friends; I can't go back into a relationship with you only for you to destroy me again. So nothing more than friendship. You will not come and pay me any more night time visits. You will not try to dazzle me into doing what you want or believe I should want. And most importantly you will give me time and space." He nodded again. It was beginning to get on my nerves his self pitying nods. I decided for now to leave it at that. I knew more needed to be said but that could wait. Today had been emotionally tiring enough and now I just wanted to go home to decompress and process today's conversations. I walked past him and made my way downstairs, Edward followed closely behind.

The family once again stood up at our entrance into the room.

"Thank you for having me over. I'm going to head home now and cook dinner for Charlie and get ready for school tomorrow." They all smiled at me. "Alice will you be returning to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah me and Edward both will be there." I had a feeling they would be.

"Well goodnight everyone."

"Bella?" if it had been anyone except Esme I may not have stopped. I turned around and she was stood right in front of me. She cautiously hugged me until I returned it.

"Goodnight honey, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. You as well Carlisle." I looked towards him. Then I turned away and walked to my truck.

"What so you didn't miss me?" I turned and Emmett was stood at the top of the steps.

"Nah!" I told him with a cheeky grin. His laughter at that was so contagious I even found myself laughing.

"I'll see you around Em, I'll give you a heads up next time I'm coming over and you can set the Xbox up ready. With a wave to all who were watching I left.

**_AN: So what did you all think about the conversations between Bella and the Cullens? Let me know if you think anything needs changing; constructive criticism welcome. Xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Disclaimer still applies. I would also like to say thank you for the reviews already recieved. Xx**_

B.P.O.V.

The next morning I got up and went through my usual morning routine; I tried to not think about what today with the Cullen's would hold. I went down stairs and grabbed myself a pop tart; I didn't think my stomach could hold anything more. I checked the time and went to grab my coat and bag before heading to my truck. I walked outside and before I even made it to my truck I once again tripped on air. I braced myself for impact, however instead of hitting the ground as I expected I was caught by a strong pair of cold arms. I tensed; the arms were too familiar.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked without even turning to look at him; I started heading towards my truck.

"I thought you might like a lift to school." He replied. "I know that it's been a while but I thought I could pick you up and give us a chance to talk."

"Edward." I sighed in aggravation. "Don't push it; you'll only push me further away."

"I'm not trying to push it Bella. I understand that you only want to be friends at the moment and I respect that. I do love you so much Bella and I'm willing to give you the time and space that you feel you need." I stood unmoving, still unwilling to look at him. "I just thought friends can pick friends up for school." I knew he would have a smile on his face after that last comment. How frustrating that I know him so well that I don't even need to look at him to know what his expression will be.

"I was perfectly capable driving myself whilst you were gone, and guess what I still am. Now I will see you at school." I snapped at him and stomped off to my truck. As I was driving to school I began to regret snapping at him, I was just so angry. The more I thought about it though the more I realised I wasn't just angry at him but at myself as well. I was angry that he had been there, that he had caught me again, that I really wanted to go to his Volvo and get a lift, but most of all I was angry at how much I still loved him despite everything and whether that love was enough to keep him or would he just destroy me again.

I got to school and immediately could tell that the news of the Cullen's return had spread; groups of people stood loitering around the parking lot gossiping. I descended out my truck and grabbed my bag and headed towards the school entrance.

"Bella... Bella hey wait up." _Oh God give me strength!_

"Hey Jess, what's up?" I stopped and turned to see her jogging towards me.

"Oh my God. How can you ask that? Did you know that he was back? How long have they been back? Have you spoke to him? Are you two back together?" _WOW_. We've barely spoke in months; which ok is my fault for being like a zombie; but she soon comes back all that forgotten as soon as there is a promise of gossip.

"Ok Jess I will answer those questions; but no others. Spread the answers to save me the trouble later." She nodded eagerly. "Ok. Yes I knew. Yes I have spoken to him. And no we are not back together." With that I walked away not wanting Jess to think of any more questions.

Jess P.O.V.

OH MY GOD. He broke up with her. He wants me. He's going to be mine.

Back to B.P.O.V.

I entered my first class of the day and froze. There sat Edward in the seat that's usually vacant next to mine. How could I forget that he had originally set it up so we had matching schedules; then when he left who would want to sit next to a zombie? I needed to fix this. I could not bring myself to sit next to him everyday in every class. I took a quick look around the class; catching a glance at Edward he had a confused look, definitely wondering what I was thinking. For about the millionth time since meeting Edward I was thankful that my mind was the only one he couldn't read. At that moment Jessica walked into the classroom and I knew what I had to do.

"Jess." She stopped and looked at me questioningly. "Will you do me a favour and swap seats with me?" She looked over at my usual seat and noticed just as I did Edward sat at the desk looking defeated.

"Definitely." She smiled and skipped over to sit next to Edward.

The morning past fairly quickly. I managed to swap seats in every class. Edward looking more defeated in each class. I made my way to the cafeteria. After queuing and taking my tray of food I started to head towards the table that I spotted Angela at. I spotted Alice trying to wave me over to the table that she sat at with Edward. I shook my head at her and smiled apologetically before heading over to Angela.

"How you holding up?" Angela asked as I took the seat next to her. This is one of the reasons I loved having Angela as a friend. She didn't pry for the sake of gossip; she genuinely cared about how you were feeling.

"I will be ok." I told her honestly, because I knew eventually that I would be. That eventually everything would work itself out. I had to believe that.

_**AN: Please review, thank you for the one's that I have already recieved. I will continue to update as soon as the chapter is ready. I'm literally on a writing role at the moment and writing it down whilst the ideas are fresh. Hope you enjoy. Xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Disclaimer hasn't changed. Still not mine. :(**_

B.P.O.V.

The Cullen's have now been back a month. Edward is still trying to hard and Alice seems to understand where I'm coming from; I'm still not willing to go back to Edward which has definitely caused a few arguments; it's become an on going battle between his persistence and my stubbornness. There has been some progress; Alice and Edward now with me and my friends at lunch; at first it was a little strained, but it's getting better. It was now a Sunday; I was just finishing off my homework in my bedroom. I had promised Jake that I would spend the day with him and some of his pack friends down at LaPush; I was due at Emily's in half an hour. I was just putting the final touches to my homework when my phone rang. I checked my caller id before answering. Edward.

"What do you want Edward?" I was not in the mood for him right now.

"I was worried; Alice said that your future just disappeared."

"Probably because I'm about to head to LaPush." I told him. "So I'm fine stop worrying."

"How can I not worry? Your future just disappeared and then you tell me you're going to hang around with those mutts! Don't you know how dangerous they are? I don't want you to go there and be with them. I love you; I don't want to lose you." I waited until I was sure that he had finished his rant.

"Edward I don't care what you do and do not like me doing; it is nothing to do with you!" I was fuming; then something he has said clicked. "Edward, why was Alice watching my future?"

"I asked her to; I wanted to know that you were safe with Victoria still hanging around," He sounded hesitant; I knew that he was editing and hiding something from me.

"And? There's more; I know there is. What aren't you telling me? And don't you dare lie to me Edward." I was getting very angry at this point and I think Edward realised this.

"I asked Alice to look into the future to see if and when you would forgive me and take me back." I was so angry I was shaking just as much as Jake does before he transforms. "I'm sorry Bella; I know I shouldn't have done that but I love you so much..." I quickly interrupted him; I couldn't stand to hear any more of his excuses.

"Put. Alice. On. The. Phone. Now!" it was a good job Jasper was nowhere near me at this moment in time; my emotions right now would probably drive him other the edge.

"Hello Bella; how are you?" came Alice's tinkling voice over the phone; I was holding the phone so hard my knuckles were turning white.

"Alice stop looking into my future! If your brother asks you to look again for no good reason smack him. If I find out you've looked for him again I will not talk to you again for along time, either of you. I will not tolerate all this invasion into my personal and private life. I thought that when you guys came back I told you to not look into my future."

"You did and I'm so sorry Bella; it will not happen again. Please say you forgive me."

"Alice right now I'm too angry with you after finding out that you went behind my back. I don't mind you looking if there's danger lurking and it concerns that, and I can understand that sometimes flashes come to you without you actually seeking them; but to look because Edward asked when I would get back with him; that isn't too easy to forgive. Now tell Edward if I were thinking about it, I certainly aint now." With that I hung up the phone.

Once I had managed to calm myself down I put my things away and headed out to my truck; it wasn't long before I was crossing the LaPush border and could just forget the Cullen's for the rest of the day.

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews and thank you for continuing to read. I am literally writing this why I seem to be in the zone for this story and the ideas are still fresh; then uploading them before I lose the nerve to do so. I hope your enjoying it and continue to read on. I'm unsure how long it's going to be yet. Xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

B.P.O.V.

I had so much fun at Emily's with her and the guys. Jake, Sam, Embry, Seth and Paul were all there. Some all day other's popping in and out. With Victoria still being a threat they were taking shifts patrolling the area. I refused to let my phone conversation this morning ruin things for me. The Quileute wolves were my friends and I knew that I was always safe with them, despite what certain Cullen's may think.

I spent the day helping Emily cook a massive banquet worth of food for the boys; and playing various games with the boys. It was good to be able to have fun; no drama involved. As it started to get late Jake walked me back to his where I had left my truck.

"Thanks for inviting me down here today Jake I had a really good time." I told him sincerely.

"Sure, sure" my smile grew even bigger at his typically Jake reply.

"No Jake I really mean it."

"Well bells you know your welcome here anytime." He told me as he took me into a hug. I stepped out of his embrace and climbed into my truck. Jake stood on his porch watching me waiting until I left before he started his patrol. I turned the key... nothing. I tried again and again.

"Jake help!"

"What's up?" he asked strolling towards my truck.

"I don't know it just won't start. Can you fix it?"

"Probably but I can't right now I gotta patrol." He said apologetically. I just sat there in the cab wondering what the best plan of action would be. Jake stood waiting patiently for my decision. I dint really want to pester Charlie. Then I got an idea.

"Jake I need my bike." I told him. An idea already forming.

"Charlie will kill you; then me if he finds out about your bike." Jake actually looked worried for once.

"Don't worry Jake I aint gunna ride it home; I'm going to the Cullen's."

"Why I thought you weren't with that leech anymore." He was not happy about my plan.

"I'm not Jake; I need to apologise to Alice for something and I will get her to drive me home and get her to chauffer me to school and back until you have time to look at my truck." He seemed to like this a bit better but not much.

Ten minutes later I was on my bike heading out of LaPush and on my way to the Cullen's mansion. As I pulled up in front of the house Edward came storming out of the house, Jasper trailing behind him; he was probably trying to send calming waves to Edward.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" yup he was mad. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

I decided to ignore him.

"Hey Jasper is Alice around?"

"No sorry Bella she's out hunting. Do you need me to ring her?" he asked taken aback by the fact that I was talking to him and ignoring the fuming Edward.

"No that's ok. Can you just tell her when she get's back that I'm sorry I got mad at her; I know it wasn't her fault." I said shooting a glare in Edwards direction. "Just tell her I wasn't really mad at her." He nodded in understanding.

"So whose bike is that?" he asked.

"mine." That shocked him; I had no clue to Edwards reaction as I refused to look at him. "My truck wouldn't start so I had to use this to get here."

"And Charlie's ok with you having a bike?"

"Charlie doesn't know. I was down at LaPush when I broke down and I keep this there."

"I knew those mutts would kill you one way or another." Edward fumed. "How could they be so stupid to let you on a bike never mind hide it for you."

"Edward this has nothing to do with you. Who has the right to say if I can ride a bike or not."

"Its unsafe you could get yourself killed. How stupid are you." I was getting really angry now, also slightly curious as to why Jasper wasn't trying to calm me down.

"Edward shut up." I was not going to let this carry on for any longer. "You wouldn't even know about the bike if I hadn't of come here. The only reason I did was to apologise to Alice and hope she could take me home so that I don't give Charlie a heart attack me arriving home on this."

"I will take you home then." Edward stated. Trapped in a car with Edward was definitely not an appealing idea.

"Jasper can you give me a lift please?" they both stood shocked.

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"Yes please if you don't mind." Edward looked like he wanted to say something to stop this from happening. "Edward do not say a single word." I stopped him before he said something to make me even madder than I already was.

Jasper took me in Edward Volvo. We sat in silence the entire journey, but it was far from uncomfortable. I hoped that one day me and Jasper could be friends. As he pulled up in front of Charlie's I turned to him.

"Thanks for the lift." I told him.

"No thank you." His reply thoroughly confused me; of course he felt my confusion so I didn't need to ask for clarification. "Number 1 for standing up to Edward, number 2 for telling him to shut up; I so cant wait to tell Emmet about that. And finally number 3 for trusting me to be the one to bring you home." I nodded in understanding. I slowly leaned towards him, and even though he seemed to realise what I was planning he still felt tense as I gave him a brief hug.

"Of course I trust you." I told him as I leaned out of the hug and made my way out of the car. I had made it home before Charlie had got back from fishing so I went to make a start on dinner. As I was in the kitchen I got a text message on my phone.

_Will pick u up for school 2moro n drop u bk home. Ur srted until ur truck is fixed. Jazz tld me everythin u sed. Thnx. A._

_**AN: Edward and Alice are in for a bit of a surprise next chapter. Edward will definately not be happy. Xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

B.P.O.V.

I woke up a little before my alarm and made my way into the bathroom to get ready for my day. After I went and had some cereal and grabbed my stuff to head to school; I knew Alice would be here soon to take me to school. I walked out of my house and locked the door, when I turned and looked Edward was stood next to his Volvo holding the passenger door open for me; Alice was sat in the back waving at me through the window. I walked up to the car and made a point of ignoring Edward and his stupid crooked grin; why oh why did I love that grin so much? As I got to the car I surprised Edward by ignoring the open door and opening the back door; I was sitting in the back with Alice. The defeated look returned to his face; it hurt me to see him like this but he needed to understand things were different now. Alice seemed pleased that I would be sitting with her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday." She started; I decided to interrupt.

"Alice its OK. I'm sure jasper passed on my message to you. Let's just forget about it. I meant what I said; just not the way I said it." She nodded at me in understanding. "I want to make it up to you. Would you like to come shopping with me?" I took her squeal in delight as a yes.

"Oh Bella I would love to. We could make a weekend of it if you want? Go to the Seattle or somewhere?" I braced myself for their reactions to what I was about to say, because I knew Edward wouldn't like it, and I knew he was listening.

"Actually Alice Port Angeles is fine. I only want a new top. Nothing else. We could go after school one day this week if that's ok with you?"

"Yes that's fine Bella. How about Friday?" she asked. I cringed. She would have to pick Friday wouldn't she; now I had to tell them.

"I need the top for Friday Alice. I... I have a date." Suddenly I hurtle forward; Edward had slammed on the breaks.

"YOU WHAT!" he sounded extremely menacing, but there was no way I was backing down.

"I'm going on a date Edward." I kept my voice low like you're supposed to do with a tantruming child. "And before you say anything it has nothing to do with you."

I turned back to Alice as Edward started driving towards the school again.

"So who you going on a date with?" Alice wasn't as enthusiastic now.

"Paul." I told her. She seemed to be trying to think about something so I turned to face out the window. I noticed we were pulling into the school parking lot. As I was about to get out of the car Alice spoke.

"Who's Paul?" she asked. "I can't think of anyone at school named Paul."

"He's from LaPush I told her as I was getting out. Just then my arm was grabbed hard. I turned to look and Edward was beside me looking murderous, it was him who had grabbed me.

"Is he a werewolf?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"yes." I answered, his grip on my arm tightened. "So you won't be able to get your sister to spy on me. Now let go of my arm!" With that I turned and made my way to my first lesson.

The rest of the week was awful. Edward ignored me constantly. Didn't look at me, never spoke, the car rides to and from school were so unbearable that even Alice gave up trying to lighten the mood. He would just sit behind the steering wheel, never looking anywhere except straight ahead. It was killing me inside. I loved him more and more each day; I just couldn't trust him not to leave me again, and I couldn't trust that I was enough.

Before I knew I even realised it was Thursday; me and Alice were going shopping after school. Edward drove us back to the Cullen's so that we could get Alice's car and head to Port Angeles.

The car ride there was awful. An uncomfortable silence strangling the both of us. Shopping was even worst. I never thought I would see the day that Alice Cullen would be uninterested in shopping. As soon as I had found and bought a nice black top that would go well with jeans we made our way back to the car. We hadn't been in it long when Alice finally spoke.

"Bella do you love Edward?" she asked. I noticed she never took her eyes off me.

"Yes." I didn't even need to think to answer that question.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." Once again no hesitation.

"Then can you please explain to me why you are doing this to the pair of you?" she didn't sound angry like I would expect just sad. I knew that if there was anyone I should explain this to it should be Edward; I just hope she would understand.

"Alice I don't want to be rude and I hope you understand me when I say this, because I'm not quite sure if I even do. But I need it to be Edward that I explain my thoughts and feelings to." She nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to?" it was a simple question, just not such a simple answer. Was I going to explain to Edward? Was I going to forgive and forget? Was I going to take him back?

"It's getting harder not to every single day." I told her truthfully.

_**AN: For all of you that are wondering about Paul, he's a lot nicer in my version; not as mean or angry. Wow can't believe I'm already upto 11 chapters; thank you for reading, and especially thank you for your reviews. It will probably be a couple of days before I update again; or tomorrow depending on if I get in the writing zone again. lol. Xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: USUAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES **_

_**Hey thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews. I haven't been able to update for a couple of days because of work as well as doggy duties. Just in case you are wondering my doggy duties are that I have a blind dog, a deaf dog and now I have a paralysed dog. She suffered a severe spinal cord injury and needs lots of TLC; I'm hoping to help her get some mobility back in the next couple of days or she will have to be sadly put to sleep. If I can help her though in these next few days it will be months of hard work for both me and the dog so I will just keep updating when I can. Wish her luck. Xx**_

B.P.O.V.

It's Friday. The date with Paul is tonight; no doubt today at school will be unbearable with Edward. I got ready as usual and made my way outside. I was expecting the Volvo so I was shocked o see Alice sat in her car waiting for me. I made my way over and climbed into her passenger seat.

"Hey Alice; no Edward today?" I asked.

"Hi Bella; and no Edward isn't coming to school today." She told me. "I could tell you he's gone hunting, but I'm not going to lie to you."

"Ok, now I'm confused." What was she on about?

"He's at home sulking." She smirked. "He knows your date is tonight so he's sulking. He is becoming more unbearable by the day.

I felt a little guilty after her admission. I wasn't doing any of this to hurt him; and I didn't like the thought of his family suffering because of my actions.

With Alice driving we made it to school in no time. The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice had told me that morning. Was I doing the right thing keeping Edward at a distance? Should I reconsider giving him another chance? What was I going to do about tonight?

Before I knew what was happening it was the end of the school day. I walked towards Alice's car and wasn't surprised to find her already there.

"Hey Bella. How was your afternoon?" she asked as she climbed in to her car.

"It was ok, yours?"

"The usual. Learned stuff that I could teach better myself." She giggled. "Hey do you need any help getting ready for tonight?"

"Erm..." I was taken aback by her offer; I thought she would be against me going on a date with someone who wasn't her brother. "No I'm good thanks." She nodded her head at me in understanding.

We were silent after that. I was still trying to get my thoughts together concerning my relationship with Edward and my date with Paul. I still hadn't decided on anything when we pulled in front of my house. I was grateful that Alice seemed to realise I needed to think and I'm glad she didn't enquire on my train of thought and so push me in to an explanation.

"Thanks for the lift Alice; I will let you know if my truck gets fixed by Monday."

"Sure no probs. See you Monday." I climbed out and made my way up to my front door as she drove off.

After I'd made dinner for Charlie I made my way up stairs to get ready for my date. After my shower I blew dry my hair straight, applied my makeup and then dressed in my new black top, jeans and black flats. I was just sorting out my purse when my phone rang; I saw on the caller id that it was Paul.

"Hey what's up?" I knew there was something wrong because he was due to pick me up in fifteen minutes so there was no reason for him to be calling.

"Hey Bella, I'm really sorry but I can't make it tonight." He sounded really flustered. "I hate that I'm cancelling, especially at such late notice but the pack needs me."

"Oh no don't worry about it Paul. Is everything ok?" I was now worried, if it was a pack thing that meant Jake would be involved.

"Yeah it should be; we caught a fresh trail of Red's. We are all on the hunt so don't worry; we were hoping you could inform the Cullen's for us?"

"Yeah sure I'll ring Alice. Be careful and pass that message on to the others."

"Sure no probs. Either me or Jake will ring you tomorrow." With that he hung up.

I rang Alice straightaway; after half a ring she answered.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"You should be going on your date now and you're ringing me. Now what's wrong?"

"My date got cancelled; Victoria's back and the wolves wanted me to let your family know."

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"At home?" it came out sounding like a question.

"Right well I'm coming for you. It will be safer for you to be here than there alone." Before I could argue she had hung up. I put my phone back in my purse and headed down stairs to wait for her.

Within fifteen minutes she had picked me up and got me to the Cullen house. All the family were gathered in the living room, by their expressions of apprehension it was clear they all knew what was happening.

"Hello Bella, how are you holding up?" Esme asked.

"I'm ok thanks, just wish Victoria would give up and leave me alone." She nodded in understanding.

"Hey Bella, you look nice tonight." Emmett commented.

"Yea well I was supposed to be going on a date tonight, but Victoria's return cancelled it." I told him whilst taking a seat on the couch.

"Edward you never said you were going out tonight." Emmett turned to his brother.

"I wasn't." Edward sneered.

"Oh! I didn't realise you two were seeing other people." Why didn't Emmett ever shut up?

"I'm not!" again with the sneer. "And seen as Bella was going on a date with a werewolf I'd say she wasn't seeing people either."

"A werewolf? Ewww" Rosalie was definitely not impressed.

The room went silent. The atmosphere so uncomfortable I felt like I was drowning.

"You know what Alice I think it was a bad idea me coming here, I'm just going to head home." I stood up and made my way to the door; then I heard something that made my blood boil.

"That's it run off. Run to those mutts." Edward shouted to me. I spun round so fast I made myself dizzy.

"Edward I've been married long enough to know that when a woman has than look in her eye... run!" Emmett's attempt to break the tension didn't help. I was furious.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" I was beyond caring that I was screaming.

"You heard me." His fake nonchalance was not helping.

"Me runaway? You are unbelievable." I had re-entered the living room by this point. "You're the one who ran at the first chance you got. You were probably just waiting for the opportunity to leave cos you sure jumped at it the first chance you got."

"Bella how can you say that I love you...."

"Like a pet!" I finished for him.

"A what?"

"Laurent was right that day he attacked me in the meadow; I was just a pet to you."

At that he grabbed me; I didn't even realise how close we were to each other, the next thing I knew he was kissing me. This kiss was different; unlike other kisses we had shared in the past he was less careful. The passion in the kiss made me weak in the knees, of course he noticed, I could feel him smiling against my lips, this just made me mad. I pulled away from him and saw that he had a smug smile on his face.

"Is that how I would kiss a pet?" he asked cockily.

"I don't want to break my hand." I stated; enjoying the confused look now replacing the smile. "So can someone else slap him for me please?" I don't know who was more shocked him at my request, or me at that Rosalie out of them all got up and slapped him, hard.

"Thanks Rosalie; now I'm goin' home." I made my way back to the door.

"You really shouldn't be alone right now." Carlisle stated.

"Charlie's there; I wont be alone." I replied.

"You know what I mean." Carlisle was slightly amused.

"Fine. Jasper would you mind?"

"What? Why jasper?" Edward shouted.

"I trust him." I shouted back.

"Oh not with this again!" Edward was getting annoyed now. "We all know you trust Jasper even after what happened; you proved your point getting a lift from him there's no need to keep pushing it just to prove your trust."

"If I were Jasper I would knock you out right now." I spat at him.

"I just meant why not Emmett or Alice or me?"

"Fine you want to know; I don't trust Emmett to not get bores and do something stupid and probably wake Charlie. Alice I don't trust to leave me and my wardrobe alone, and I'm not in the mood for Bella Barbie; and you, I just don't trust."

I knew my last statement was harsh but I didn't regret it, he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I haven't hunted this week, I personally wouldn't feel comfortable with your safety." He looked apologetic; I regretted putting him in that situation.

"Its ok jasper. I'm sorry for making you feel bad; next time you've hunted let me know and we will do something, hang out and get to know each other." I smiled at him.

"I would like that." He seemed pleased that I wasn't offended.

"I'll do it." Rosalie was really surprising me tonight.

"Are you sure? You honestly don't mind?" I asked to be certain.

"I'm sure. Come on." With that we walked past Edward and headed out to her BMW.

_**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying and I appreciate reviews. I'm currently scratching out another story that is pecking my head but I promise that I will finish this one first. Xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Usual disclaimers.**_

**_Updated quickly, dogs sleeping so been typing like crazy and managed to get this chapter finished. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Xx_**

B.P.O.V.

Well the night definitely hadn't turned out how I expected it to. After a quiet car ride home I went straight upstairs to get ready for bed. After finishing my night time routine I made my way back into my bedroom and saw Rosalie sat on the rocking chair flipping through a book I had discarded earlier.

"Rosalie can we talk for a little while?" I asked her as I sat on my bed.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" she asked; placing my book back where she had found it.

"Why did you slap Edward?" I thought I would start with the easiest one.

"Well you asked someone to." She stated as if it was obvious.

"Yes but why did you? And why did you volunteer to come here tonight? I thought you hated me."

"Bella I've never hated you. Ok so we will start with me slapping Edward. Firstly it was a good an excuse as any and secondly I've never quite liked how he has always treated you. I've been proud of you since we've been back did you know that?" I shook my head. "You're standing up for yourself. Not just with Edward but with everyone. The fact that you're strong enough to stand up to Edward shows what your like as a person. Before we left it was all about Edward and what he thought was best and what he wanted; that's the part I didn't like. Yes he loves you, but loving someone does not mean controlling them. The old Bella would have been back with him by now. I like that your not." My face must have shown how I was feeling because she instantly realised what she has said and how I had interpreted it. "Oh no Bella, I don't mean I don't want you guys together. I mean I'm glad he hasn't pushed you into anything. I'm glad you're deciding things in your own time and taking control of your own life. That's why I slapped him. You physically couldn't but after what he did he definitely needed it; I wanted to help you out." I nodded understanding what she meant.

"Ok I think I understand. When we were together you didn't like seeing him being all controlling and me just going with it; and you like that I'm standing up to him now?" she nodded. "Is that why you came here tonight?"

"I came here tonight for a few reasons. The first being that I didn't want Edward to manipulate the situation so that it was he that came here tonight, I know that would have made you unhappy and he would not have left you alone. The second was Jasper."

"Jasper?" I was confused by that.

"Yes. Jasper. He is for all intents and purposes my brother and I love him dearly. I of course know what was said that first night you two spoke, and I heard about Sunday, but the way you treated him tonight, that was love." I was confused but before I could voice my questions she answered them for me. "Firstly you showed him utter trust by asking him here tonight, and then you strongly defended him against Edward. That was enough to convince me that you are a truly good person, but you didn't stop there. When you saw that he felt bad for refusing to come here tonight your first instinct was to make him feel better. You truly just want to be a good friend to him and your willing to do what others aren't able to in the same way; you love, trust, respect and protect him. I know that if not before tonight, definitely now that Jasper sees you as his sister just as much as I am." I had tears in my eyes after her speech; I was beginning to realise that I was getting to know the true Rosalie Hale. She was fiercely loyal to the ones that she loved, she didn't make room in her life for just anyone, and hopefully she was finding a small space for me.

"Thank you Rosalie for explaining some things for me." She moved to sit on the bed next to me and gave me a brief hug.

"You have to understand something Bella, I never wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to get married and have children. I made do and I love my family dearly; then you come along and know our secret and could have easily exposed us. I know now that you never would but at the time I was scared not just for myself but for the family; then I was jealous of you." I had to interrupt her then.

"You? Jealous of me? You can't be serious? Look at me compared to you what's there to be jealous of?"

"Bella you had your humanity. You could go on and get married and have children and then grandchildren. I know if you had a choice you would be like us, but that's another thing, you can chose to be a vampire or have children; I didn't get that choice. That's partly why it annoyed me so much the way you and Edward were. You were giving him your choices."

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say those two words seem to say it all. She seemed to understand all the feelings and meanings behind what I was saying.

"You're welcome Bella. Now its getting late, get some sleep and then we will go back up to the house in the morning; don't worry if Edward needs slapping again I will be there for you." I giggled at that last comment and climbed under the covers as Rosalie made her way back to the rocking chair.

"Rosalie?"

"Yea?"

"Are we friends now?"

"Nope"

"Oh!"

"We are sisters."

"Night Rosalie." I smiled into the dark knowing she's still be able to see clearly.

"Rose."

"Huh?"

"Family can call me Rose. Night Bella."

"Night Rose."

After her last couple of statements I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face that I'd had in a long while. I wonder what surprises tomorrow will bring?

_**AN: Awww how sweet is Rose really? I bet she'd make the coolest big sis. Well I hope you enjoyed and continue reading; please review if you have time. Xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**_

**_Thank you so much for reading and thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Xx_**

B.P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested; it had been awhile since I had felt anything except emptiness in the morning. I looked and saw Rose sat in the rocking chair reading a book.

"Morning Rose." I just love that I'm allowed to call her that.

"Good morning Bella."

"What time did you want to go back to yours?" I asked even though I was in no rush to return anytime soon.

"There's no rush." I'm sure she realised my hesitance, I was grateful though that she didn't bring it up.

"Cool, I will just brush my teeth and head down stairs for some breakfast." After finishing in the bathroom I went back into my room to find Rose gone; I headed down stairs and saw that she had sat on the couch in the living room. I quickly got a pop tart and glass of juice and went and sat with her.

"Bella, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" she asked me.

"Yea I know. What did I say this time?"

"Well you said Edwards name a lot; you said you loved him." She told me.

"Oh well that's normal."

"Bella do you still love him?"

"I always have and always will." I told her. "Rose did you mean what you said last night about us being sisters?"

"Yes I did."

"Good because I could use a big sister right now." Her face lit up at the idea of being a big sister; she really was the most family orientated person that I knew.

"I'm presuming you want to talk about Edward?" she'd guessed right so I nodded. "Not that I mind listening, but don't you usually talk to Alice about things like this, after all she is your best friend."

"I know but she is Edward's sister. I always feel like she's on team Edward. I need someone on team Bella, even if only for five minutes."

"Well even though I am also Edward's sister I can promise you that for as long as I agree with you I will be on team Bella." She told me taking my hand in hers. I took comfort and the strength from the small gesture to continue.

"So what's going on in that head of yours?" Rose asked.

"I'm just so confused Rose. I love him I really do, but I can't trust him. How can I be with someone that I don't trust?" I didn't expect an answer so I continued. "I don't think he realises how much he hurt me, and it hurts that he thought he could come back and have me fall at his feet."

"Bella, there's only you that can decide how to continue. You're right you can't have a relationship without trust; just remember trust can be built. I know you're confused and as your big sister I suggest that you take the time to decide what you would like to do. I really do think that you need to talk to Edward and explain how you're feeling. Maybe he wouldn't be acting like the idiot he is if he truly understood; just remember he is a man and with maybe the exception of Carlisle, men are idiots." I giggled.

"I just find it so hard to talk to him; he knows just what to do that will have the right reaction so that he can manipulate the situation so that he gets his own way. You saw what happened last night when he decided to kiss me. What do I do if I'm trying to have a serious conversation about our future and he decides to dazzle me into submission?" Two words that I used then scared me.

"Manipulate you? Submission?" Rose picked up on them as well. "What kind of relationship is that? You seriously need to decide if he's worth it and make sure changes are made. Just know that what ever you decide I will have your back."

"Thanks Rose. I know I need to do some thinking; then I will talk to Edward. It's nice having a big sister to help me."

"I like having a little sister to help." She smiled at me. I liked the changes mine and Rose's relationship had taken; I had gone from believing she hated me, to having her as my big sister overnight.

We spent the rest of the morning talking and part of the afternoon; it was nice having someone on my side. We decided we had waited long enough and it was time to head to the Cullen's.

When we got there the family were waiting for us in the living room.

"Where have you been all this time?" Edward wasn't happy. He kept looking at Rose with a confused look on his face; she was keeping her promise and blocking him.

"We were at Bella's, where did you think we were?" she asked.

"I didn't know. I was worried I thought you would be back this morning." He said.

"Me and Rose were just talking." I informed him.

"Rose? Did you just call her Rose?" Edward asked.

"My little sis can call me what she wants." Rose informed him.

"Little sis?" Edward was really confused now.

"Yup Blondie is my sister." I told him.

"Don't push it." Rose laughed as she sat on Emmett's lap in the arm chair.

"Wow. Things sure have changed between you two." Emmett commented.

"Yea we talked. She's ok really." Rose laughed.

"So Jasper? Did you hunt last night?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"Yea why?" he asked. Rose was actually grinning as she realised what I was up to.

"Well seen as I'm in hiding from Victoria; you are going to give me some of your time in your study with all those books I've been eyeing up in there. Come on." With that I made my way upstairs with Jasper closely following.

I went into Jaspers study and took a seat on the couch. He walked into the room and had a look of apprehension.

"Jasper relax. I told you that when you had hunted I wanted to spend some time with you; books seemed like a good place to start." I told him. He smiled but it didn't seem genuine. "You don't have to if you don't want."

"No I do. I would like to spend some time with you as well. And yes books seem to be a common interest between us." I knew there was something bothering him. That's when I looked back to the still open door; Edward stood there watching us like some kind of demented guard dog. I stood and made my way to the door; I smiled at him and he smiled back. I proceeded to grab the door and slam it in his face.

"Ignore the idiot." I told Jasper. He smiled at me, this time a genuine one.

_**AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review if poss. Xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: DISCLAIMER AS USUAL**_

**_Hey all, thanks so much for reading, and thanks alot for taking the time to review. Hope you enjoy. Xx_**

B.P.O.V.

I stayed with Jasper in his study for hours; eventually Esme had to physically drag me downstairs to eat. He had such a vast and varied collection of books; each book he could talk about passionately for hours, and I would quite happily sit and listen. It was calming hanging around with Jasper, and it had nothing to do with his special talent. Whilst I sat at the breakfast nook eating the food Esme had prepared for me, Jasper and I continued the conversation we'd been in the middle of when Esme interrupted us. After eating and finishing our conversation we made our way back into the living room and sat with the others; we were both still laughing to ourselves.

"Well you two look happy and relaxed." Emmett commented. I looked to see him squashed into the love seat with Rosalie, she had a very happy smile on her face, I had a feeling it mirrored my own. "If I didn't know any better I would think something was going on between you two." We all laughed at Emmett's joke. All except one person. Even with just my less than superior human hearing I could hear Edwards growl.

"Just what exactly is your problem?" I asked turning to face Edward.

"Why is it that you can spend time with Rosalie and Jasper but no one else?" he asked.

"You mean why won't I spend time with you?" I challenged.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Why wouldn't I spend time with them?" I asked him. "I will spend my time with whoever I please."

"Well will you please spend sometime with me?" he pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?" he was getting angry now.

"Because I haven't forgiven you yet; and I certainly don't trust you." I was being honest with how I felt. I didn't care if he got upset; from the corner of my eye I saw Rose wink at me, her little way of telling me she had my back.

"So you forgive and trust them? Why them?"

"Fine if you want the absolute truth I fully forgive and trust Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Yes they left but they had reasons. Jasper being killed by his unnecessary guilt left to make amends, Rose left because she and I weren't close and she feircely loves this family; and Emmett, his entire life is Rose and this family so of course he followed you."

"So what Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I don't get forgiveness?"

I turned to Esme and Carlisle first.

"I'm sorry you two at this moment in time I can't. You were like parents to me; you always told me I was like a daughter to you, and I believed you. It hurt when you left. You didn't take how I would feel about you all leaving; you didn't even tell me goodbye. Edward made a decision and you went along with it. Parents shouldn't do that." I could see I had hit a nerve. "Alice I've already given you my reasons why things aren't the same between us. I hope you can accept that for the time being. Edward, stop pushing me. You always try and control everything around you, me more than everything. A relationship is supposed to be about two people, not one person making all the decisions and the other following." I told him.

"I was just trying to look after you; you're only human, I had to keep you safe." His explanation was weak.

"I may only be human, but take away your advanced vampire abilities, how are you better than me? Take away your strength, speed and what ever else; does that make you a better person? More superior? What? Explain it to me, because I sure can't work it out." he was stumped. "You can't make decisions for me. I won't allow it. I'm through with you trying to control me. Like I've said I was your pet."

"You are not my pet." He went to get out of his seat.

"Try to kiss me again and I will ask Rose to do more than slap you! I warned him.

"And I'll help her." Jasper stated.

"Hey no fair I want in on the fun!" Emmett pouted. I laughed at how silly the conversation had gotten.

"Fine! Kiss me again without my permission and I will tell Rose, Jasper and Emmett to do with you as they please." I presume his shudders were in reference to what images they were now projecting to him. "Now I'm going home."

"Bells can I come tonight? I promise to be good?" Emmett asked with a pout. It may be fun, but could I really risk it? Probably sensing my indecision I was rescued.

"Its ok Em, I got it tonight." Jasper stated. "May as well be tonight I've recently hunted and spent all afternoon with her without problem; I'm accustomed to her scent." I'm not sure who the explanation was for because I didn't need it; probably Edward, idiot.

"Erm... Jasper?" he turned and looked at me. "Would it be ok if we took some of your books with us?"

"nope." I was disappointed. "We will save them for next time you're here. How about we raid Carlisle's collection for tonight? Give us a change from this afternoons books?"

"That would be great thanks." He bounded off up the stairs to Carlisle's study; he was back a minute later and made his way outside to the car. I suddenly had a wicked but fun idea.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yea what's up?" she asked.

"Do you fancy going shopping soon?" from the corner of my eye I could see a certain little pixies head shoot up. "Just you and me?" I asked winking at her so Alice wouldn't see.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Alice would make me pay for that.

"Sorry Alice I can't discuss it right now; I'm going to be spending the night with your husband so I don't wanna keep him waiting." With that I walked out the house giggling, I could hear Emmett and Rose laughing really loudly; surprisingly Jasper was laughing too. It was nice to see him happy and carefree rather than in pain and feeling bad about himself.

_**AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, please review. Xx**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Usual disclaimers apply. **_

**_Thankyou for reading and thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Enjoy._**

B.P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning still tired; I had stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking to Jasper; we didn't just talk about books, we talked about anything and everything. I enjoyed the time that I spent with him and I hoped that as with Rosalie this would be a turning point in our relationship. It was then that I realised that Jasper was no longer in my room. Taking my chance for privacy I quickly got ready for whatever the day ahead would hold. Once I was ready I made my way downstairs to a wonderful smell; Jasper was in the kitchen and had cooked me breakfast.

"Jasper what's all this?" I asked the stupid question.

"Breakfast!" he grinned at me.

"I didn't know you could cook." I sat down in the chair where my meal had been place. "Why did you cook me breakfast?"

"Well firstly I couldn't cook. I rang Esme and she talked me through it. Secondly I cooked as a way to say thank you. I know you don't like people spending money on you so I thought this would work."

"Wow! I wish I had been a fly on the wall during that phone call. Thank you for what though?"

"For being my friend." That was the only explanation needed. I was sick of rehashing everything out so I'm glad he decided that there was no need for it. I tucked into my breakfast and found that of course it was perfect and delicious. Once I'd finished I moved to wash up, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Thanks that was delicious. You can definitely add cooking to the list of things your good at." I smiled at him. He seemed pleased that I'd enjoyed it. "So what's the plan for the day?" I knew that the Cullen's wanted to continue 'babysitting' me since Victoria was still being a nuisance.

"Well you're not going to like this but Emmett has planned a surprise for you." He told me.

"What? Why? I hate surprises. What's he planned? And please tell me that he didn't spend any money." I knew I was whining but I didn't care.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you. He really wants to do this and is so excited. Please just go along with this for Emmett; I promise you will enjoy it."

I huffed. Of course I would go along with it. I wasn't going to be awful about it when it was obviously important to Emmett; I knew whatever he planned would be fun.

"Let's get this show on the road then." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could force. Jasper just smiled at me and lead me to the door. Once we had got our coats we headed out to the car and made our way to the Cullen's.

"You excited?" Jasper asked when we were about half way there.

"I can't wait." He didn't need to be an empath to note the sarcasm; he just laughed at me and carried on with driving to the house.

Once we came to a stop outside the house the front door flew open and out bounced an excited Emmett; closely followed by Rosalie, Alice and Edward. Once Emmett reached the car he opened my door and pulled me out into a big bear hug.

"Em... can't... breath!"

"Oops sorry B." He quickly put me down but didn't quite let me go until he was sure I was stable. "So you eager for your surprise?" he asked excitedly. I could feel my own excitement and enthusiasm growing; I shot a quick dirty look at Jasper which just made him laugh. I turned back to Emmett.

"Sure, hit me with what you've got." I told him, with that he quickly disappeared and was back thirty seconds later.

"Here!" he presented me with a red half shell helmet. I was now officially confused, before I could even question his sanity he cut me off.

"Follow me B." He started walking off; I had to run to catch up.

"Em why do you keep calling me B?" I asked him.

"Probably the same reason you call me Em." With that he walked into the garage. I stopped at the door gawking like an idiot. In the garage stood six brand new dirt bikes. I didn't know what make they were but of three things I was sure, one they were all brand new, two they were probably the best out there and three they were definitely expensive. By the time I had stopped gawking I finally noticed how the others were all dressed; they all wore jeans, t-shirts and sneakers, Rosalie had even tied her hair up. I then realised that there were three red backs and three black bikes; it didn't take a genius to work out what the plan was and why Emmett had given me a helmet.

"Do you like B?" Emmett asked. He seemed nervous about my answer. "I just know you can ride and thought it might be fun; we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Emmett are you kidding me? This is going to be so great. You really didn't have to get me a new bike though I could have just used my old one." I told him.

"No way!" it was the first time Edward had spoke so far today and of course it had to be an order.

"What now?" I asked him already getting annoyed.

"That thing is a death trap. I didn't think this was a good idea to begin with. The only reason I'm coming is to keep you safe; nobody would listen to me when I said it was a stupid idea."

"Firstly that death trap was built by Jacob and me from scratch, it's my pride and joy after the truck; not all of us can afford new, and such accomplishments mean something to us. So don't start on the bike. Secondly if I want to go riding with friends who are you to decide if I can or not; who are you to try and dissuade them? And lastly once we are out on the bikes, stay as far away from me as possible." With that I turned to Emmett and smiled sweetly. "Which one am I on?" Emmett started laughing and pointed to one of the red ones; he was laughing so much I couldn't make out which one he was pointing his shaking arm at, I figured it wouldn't matter.

"Dude you just got owned!" Emmett shouted to Edward once he had stopped laughing; Edward growled his reply.

We all pushed our bikes out to the front of the house; then after discussing which route to take we mounted the bikes and set off. I had not had as much fun in ages, whether it was just riding along with the group or stopping to watch them perform tricks, it was amazing. About midday we stopped in a clearing; Emmett pulled of his backpack and out came the shawl, food (for me), a football (for the guys), and an iPod and dock. I sat with the girls on the shawl eating my food whilst the guys threw around the football; it was really nice and relaxing. Somehow Alice convinced me to go shopping; not before I made her promise that there would be no Bella Barbie and only the type of clothes I would normally chose for myself; Rose promised to help rein her in. Once I had finished eating and everything was packed up we got back on the bikes and headed back towards home.

We were half way home when all of a sudden I was knocked flying off the seat of my bike. It was only once I had come to a standstill that I realised that I was encased in a pair of strong icy arms; Edward had dived off his bike and grabbed me off mine. I quickly pushed myself out of his arms; everyone else had stopped and got off their bikes to see what had happened.

"Edward what do you think you were doing?" I screamed at him.

"You were going to take that bend too fast. I had to get you off it before you crashed." He explained.

"I was fine you idiot. I do know how to balance and distribute my weight on a bike." I was livid. "How dare you. You just can't leave alone can you? I knew it was a bad idea coming out on the bikes with you; you've just ruined the day." I told him and started to walk away.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." He had started to follow me.

"Just leave me alone Edward." I carried on walking to my back that now lay in the road; Edward's was a few feet up the road from mine. "Em if the bike doesn't work anymore punch him, and let me ride back with you." I shouted out. I took his laughter to mean he had heard me and agreed. I got to my bike and tried to pick it up. The others were heading towards me now; probably to check if they could get it going again. I grabbed the body and heaved; a sharp pain hit the palm of my hand. I looked and across my palm and I had a cut straight across it; the smell of the bloody was instantly making me nauseas. Suddenly I had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Clutching my hand I turned to see the black hungry eyes of Jasper staring straight at me.

_**AN: Oh no a cliff hanger! Sorry I couldn't resist. Thank you for reading so far and I hope you continue to enjoy this story; thank you for your reviews. I will try and update soonish so that you can all find out what will happen next. Xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: USUAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES**_

**_Ok so I was a meany leaving you with a cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter so I thought to make up for it I would update a little sooner than I originally planned. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Xx_**

_I looked and across my palm and I had a cut straight across it; the smell of the bloody was instantly making me nauseas. Suddenly I had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Clutching my hand I turned to see the black hungry eyes of Jasper staring straight at me._

B.P.O.V.

This was not good, not good at all. I had to think fast; I knew just what needed to be done. I shoved my bleeding hand into my pocket; I knew that it would do no good to help Jasper but it would stop me fainting. I needed to keep Jasper calm and ease the situation; I had to appeal to his human side and help him to fight the monster within.

"Edward go home." Every one was braced to grab Jasper; it was clear that he was really trying to fight his instincts.

"I'm not leaving you." Edward argued.

"Yes you are." I told him; never taking my eyes off Jaspers. "You are making it worst. I am your singer and Jasper can feel the effect my blood has on you. Leave now. Go home and make sure Carlisle is there in case I need stitches."

"I will take you with me." He was not listening to me.

"No you won't, I can't leave right now. You will leave alone. For once do as you're told instead of trying to control everything. I know what I'm doing; for once just trust me." He nodded and swiftly left. I hoped that would ease Jasper's feeling of thirst; I hoped the others weren't too thirsty or that would just add to Jasper's. I concentrated on feelings of love, trust and friendship; I pushed all the positive feelings forward to try and break through to Jasper. I could not leave at the moment; if I left now Jasper would plague himself with what ifs and the guilt would drive him to keep his distance. I could not allow that; I had just found my friend and I refused to let him go.

"Jasper I realise that you have stopped breathing so can't talk; just nod or shake. Ok?" he nodded. "Good, now are you ok?" he again nodded. "I'm going to say this now because you can't argue with me. It's not your fault; don't blame yourself because I don't blame you for anything. If you dare go all guilt trippy on me I will make sure to ask Em and Rose to beat you up for me." He gave me a strained smile; his eyes as black and feral looking. "You are my friend and I refuse to change that. I know you can feel my emotions, concentrate on those ok; I know you don't really want to hurt me so I know you won't. Just remember that you are like a brother to me and I love and trust you." He nodded again and seemed to relax ever so slightly. Ok here's the plan; Rose if its ok with you can you take me back to your house?"

"Yea I'm fine. I have never tasted human blood and I don't plan on starting with my sister's." I was glad she agreed.

"Ok then Em and Alice can take Jasper hunting." I told them. "Jasper I'm going to go with Rose now, come back to the house when you've hunted and just remember nothing has actual happened so guilt is not necessary." He nodded again. I then had a thought; I had been keeping myself still and didn't want to move if his vampire nature saw it as a chase. "Jasper would it be easier for you to leave first?" I decided to leave the choice up to him. Once again he nodded. "Ok I will stand right here until you three have left; I will see you when you get back to the house. I smiled at him. Despite feeling a little fear I had managed to keep the more positive ones at the fore front.

Alice took Jasper's left hand and Emmett flanked his right side; Rose and I watched as they disappeared through the trees.

"Rose are you going to be ok to carry me?" I asked.

"Yes that won't be a problem."

"Good." I told her as the blackness took over and I passed out.

I came to sometime later and was laid out on the Cullen's couch. Carlisle was just closing up his medical bad; he saw me trying to sit up and helped me.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Not long; I've stitched and wrapped up your hand. I'm presuming with your track record that I don't need to tell you the instructions on how to care for your injury?" I just shook my head at him.

"How are you feeling?" it was only when she spoke that I finally realised that Rose was in the room.

"I'm good. I only feinted because of the blood." I told her; I knew the blush would be giving away my embarrassment. "Are the others back yet?"

"They won't be long." She told me. "Edward went to tell them that the coast was clear."

Not long later Edward walked back into the house; the others closely following. Jasper never once looked up; he kept his eyes trained on his feet.

"Jasper?" I spoke to him. He looked up and I patted the seat next to me; he shook his head no so I faux pouted at him. He rewarded me with a smile and made his way to the couch, taking the seat next to me.

"Bella I'm sorry about what happened." He told me.

"Nothing did happen Jasper; just remember what I promised you."

"What did you promise him?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I told him if he got guilt trippy I'd get Em and Rose to beat him up." Carlisle just chuckled and shook his head.

"How did you do it Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Do what?" his question confused me.

"Get him to stop doing what is natural to him; how did you get him to not attack you?" everyone was now gathered to hear; even Esme had come in from her gardening to listen.

"Ok well I knew firstly I had to get rid of Edward; his thirst for my singer's blood would be putting to much strain on Jasper. Then I concentrated on reaching out to his humanity. I focused on feelings of love and trust; talking to him like a friend or sister instead of a snack." Emmett laughed at this. "I knew not to move and just to keep everything calm and rational and it would be ok. I knew that Jasper would be strong enough."

"Well thank you Bella for having faith in me." Jasper said giving me a slight hug. I was glad that he was not reverting back to his old ways of keeping his distance from me.

"Well just because Mr Control Freak other there once again decided it was best to run from a situation, I knew I needed to stay." Everyone was trying to stifle giggles at my comment about Edward. "Jasper I knew that you wouldn't hurt me; you didn't though and you needed to see for yourself that you could control yourself long enough for me to get away. With my clumsiness we all know there could be another situation; its better that we now all know it can be dealt with."

"I've got a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of cooking after this." I joined Jasper laughing at our private joke. Everyone except Esme had a confused look on their faces.

"There's no need; honestly Jasper just no more guilt and apologies." I told him. He nodded understanding my request.

"Right well now that's all sorted I'm heading home." I told them as I stood up.

"Wait we've not decided who's coming to yours tonight." Alice told me.

"Don't worry about me Alice; I will be fine." She was about to argue. "You guys spend it together, go hunt or something. I will just let the pack know and ask them to do patrols round the house."

"Bella werewolves are dangerous creatures especially the newer ones; they are too volatile and unpredictable." Edward started ranting. "I will come over. I will even stand outside all night if you want me to."

"Edward are you that much of a control freak that you don't even realise you're doing it?" I didn't leave him room to answer as I carried on. "I said I will ring the pack. They are my friends too. You say they're dangerous, they say you're dangerous, I say I'm friends with who I choose. Now I'm going home I will see you at school tomorrow." With that I headed home. True to my word once I got home I rang Jake and informed him of the Cullen's enforced night off; he promised that the patrol areas would be widened to cover my house. That night as I got ready for bed I found it strange not to have a vampire loitering in my room; I felt safe with the knowledge that there was probably a werewolf in my back yard though. What next? Before getting into bed I checked inside my wardrobe and under my bed just to make sure the bogeyman wasn't there.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate the reviews. Untill next time. Xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Same disclaimer as always.**_

**_Here's the next chapter and the Cullen's get a visitor but who is it? Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews._**

B.P.O.V.

Weeks have passed since the bike incident and with it changes have been made. With Victoria constantly re-appearing and then doing a Houdini as soon as she's about to be caught I have constant protection. At school I have Alice and Edward, after school there's always a Cullen or when they are hunting a werewolf nearby, on sunny days or hunting weekends I go to LaPush. It's a non-hunting weekend so I am staying at the Cullen's. Alice and Rosalie ganged up on poor Charlie and convinced him that it was a good idea that I stay at their house at weekends; there reasoning being that they had a house full of people and if Charlie worked at the weekend or went fishing I wouldn't be lonely. He agreed with them, so now Friday after school through to Monday morning I stayed at the Cullen's house. I think Charlie only agreed because he knew I refused to take Edward back; add to that he couldn't say no to Alice and was a little afraid of Rose. I was soon set up with my own room and had clothes and supplies there so I wouldn't need to keep packing a bag for each weekend visit. At first it was awkward with Edward but we too found our routine; he wouldn't annoy me, I wouldn't snap at him, we wouldn't end up fighting; it took a couple of weekends but we got there in the end. Life was good I had a lot of fun with the Cullen's and found myself getting closer to them all. I had finally forgiven Esme, Carlisle and Alice; I really wanted to forgive Edward but the hurt was still too strong. The only noticeable thing to happen was one evening whilst cooking with Jasper; Jasper had found he really enjoyed cooking, and I really enjoyed eating his creations. One evening I was helping him to prepare my meal; my clumsiness being of course at fault I cut my finger whilst slicing vegetables. I looked at Jasper and kept still giving him a moment; he had stopped breathing and very quickly using the little air that he had left he told me where the band aids were and he would wait in the garden until I shouted the coast was clear. I quickly found the band aids and thoroughly cleaned the knife before shouting him back in; we went back to preparing my dinner as if nothing had happened; we'd got to the point in our friendship were we knew what was going to be said so we didn't need to bother actually saying the words.

Right now it was a Friday and we'd been back from school for about two hours or so; I was playing video games with Emmett in the living room. Jasper was sat watching us, giving me tips and laughing whenever I beat Emmett; Emmett of course declared I had cheated every single time. Alice came hurtling into the living room.

"Guys Tanya has decided to visit; she will be here within the hour." She informed us. Of course the others that were spread through out the house heard and all entered the living room. I knew all about Tanya; at some point or another Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett had all told me about her. Just like the Cullen's she was a vegetarian; she also had her sights very much set on Edward. This was going to be an interesting visit. We all remained in the living room; Emmett and I continued our game as if we'd never been interrupted. The hour soon passed when there was a knock at the door; Carlisle went and answered the door and returned to the living room with a stunning strawberry blonde. She was no competition for Rose of course, but wow! She quickly greeted all the family paying especially close attention to Edward. He either didn't notice or was ignoring her. Then it came time for the introductions.

"Tanya this is Bella, she lives with us at weekends." Carlisle explained. I nodded to her.

"But she's human." Tanya stated the obvious. "Why would you have a human running loose around the house? Is she a pet?" Edward winced at her statement.

"She's our sister." Rosalie defended me.

"Rose please tell me you are joking."

"She isn't joking, and Bella is very much our sister." Jasper spoke up glaring at Tanya.

"Well I think you all ate a bad batch of deer; you are all loopy." Tanya definitely had a way with words.

"Hey I don't know who you think you are but you can't just come in here, into their home and start insulting everyone." I spoke up, hey why let Rose and Jasper have all the fun? "You are very rude and need to learn some manners. Oh and by the way I may be no expert but even I know that outfit you're wearing and those shoes are sooooo last season; I'm surprised Alice even let you in the house." At this everyone in the room except Tanya started laughing; Esme and Carlisle being polite tried at least to stifle their laughter. She waited for everyone to calm down before she spoke again.

"Who are you to talk to me like that? You are just a human; there's nothing special about you!" she spat.

"There must be summat special about me." I told her. "My family are vampires, and my best friends are werewolves. I wonder if I have an undiscovered superpower?" I mock pondered. "Hey Em wanna come outside and see if I can blow things up with my mind."

"Are you kidding me? Lead the way little sis." He shouted.

"I'm coming too!" said Jasper.

The three of us made our way out laughing, from outside even I could hear her screeching about how insulted she was that they'd let their pet speak to her like that; I laughed even more when I thought about Edwards face when she called me that. We spent the rest of daylight hours fooling around doing different races. Of course I couldn't race them so they decided to see who was fastest whilst carrying me on their back. I don't think I'd laughed as much in ages; I didn't even stop laughing when Emmett scaled a huge tree with me on his back and kept pretending he was going to drop me.

Finally as it started getting dark we made our way back inside. When we got back to the living room, me still on Emmett's back, there was only Rosalie and Alice there. They were flicking through their latest fashion magazines; Rosalie raised an eyebrow at our entrance but made no comment about me being on her husbands back. Emmett unceremoniously dropped me on the couch before taking a seat besides me.

"So where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Carlisle had a shift at the hospital, Esme is upstairs going over plans for her next project and Edward took Tanya hunting; he figured she needed to hunt as she hadn't planned on being in such close proximity with a human." Rose informed me. I was a little disappointed that Edward had gone out with Tanya; of course Jasper picked up on my change in mood. I just shook my head at him and he thankfully took that as a cue to drop it. It didn't take long for the two pairs to make their excuses and leave to spend some time with each other alone; I didn't blame them. I felt bad about how much time they spent with me and not with each other; I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, picked up the book I'd put to one side earlier and settled down. I was happy enough curled up with my book; I'd only finished a chapter or two when Edward returned.

"How was your date?" I asked him; he looked at me quizzically. "With Tanya." I clarified.

"It wasn't a date." He had a defensive tone when he answered.

"When you take a woman out to dinner it's a date." I told him.

"What's a date?" Tanya asked as she entered the room; her tone screamed I hate you.

"Nothing!" Edward quickly answered.

"So how was hunting?" I asked no one in particular as I picked up my book and continued reading from where I'd left off.

"It was really good. Edward took me somewhere really nice; the animals there were really tasty." She was definitely staking her claim; her tone just screamed back off he's mine.

"I think I will stick to mushroom ravioli." I told her never taking my eyes off the page I was reading. Of course she wouldn't know what I was talking about; out the corner of my eye I saw that Edward had a soft smile on his face. I think he knew what I meant now with my date comment; even though it had never been official we had always counted that night in the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles as out first date.

"Well I think I will head to my room and leave you two alone." I couldn't even fake enthusiasm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella." Edward replied; predictably there was no reply from Tanya. I started making my way up the stairs when I heard Tanya.

"Edward, lets go up to your room." I couldn't stop the traitorous tears falling silently down my face.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Usual disclaimer applies.**_

**_Well my lovely readers here is my longest chapter so far; it kind of just kept going. I really hope you enjoy it._**

B.P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up and headed into the bathroom attached to my room. My eyes were red and puffy; crying myself to sleep and no doubt crying in my sleep was no good for me. I splashed my face with some cold water to try and alleviate the redness and puffy swelling; of course they would still know, even if by some miracle their superior hearing didn't pick up the sounds of my sobbing their eyesight would still see the damage to my eyes. I slowly made my way down stairs and found Jasper in the kitchen cooking me breakfast; he really loved to cook now and had no doubt heard me get up. I sat on the stool at the breakfast nook as he placed the food in front of me; I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't hungry.

"Bella..." he started to say something.

"Just don't ok. I'm not in the mood for talking right now." I told him. He nodded understanding that I needed time to process everything. I was so confused and obviously with him being an empath and all he could feel everything I was feeling; I felt sorry for him. I just didn't understand why Edward would do this. I know it was me stopping us being together, but did I really deserve this? He always said I was the one he loved no matter what and that he would wait for me to be ready to start again. Then SHE turns up and what does he do? Have sex with her of course. Well if he thinks I'm getting back with him after this he is sorely mistaken. As my thoughts were working my anger up into a frenzy SHE walked into the kitchen. Smug smile, tussled hair, and still looked perfect. I hated her.

"Good morning Bella." She chirped. "It's such a beautiful day don't you think?" I gritted my teeth. Yes it was a rare sunny day in Forks but I knew why she was happy; it could have been a storm and she'd still say it was a beautiful day.

"I can't believe I feel tired. I've been a vampire for so long that I didn't remember what feeling tired felt like. But that boy has definitely tired me out." She was grinning wickedly at me. I was trying so hard not to cry. "I wonder if it's because he was turned at seventeen. Or maybe it's because he is a mind reader? Because let me tell you this that boy has some moves." Just as her prattling about the sex she'd had with the love of my life was about to break me, he stormed in.

"Tanya!" he hissed in a very threatening voice. "Shut up this instance!" of course he wouldn't want my feelings hurt. He was too kind for that.

"I'll leave you two to it." I said leaving the room as tears silently fell down my face. I went into the living room and saw Rose and Emmett in there.

"Rose I know it's sunny out but I was hoping I can get a lift to the treaty line. Paul is going to meet me there so that I can spend the day at LaPush." I asked her. She didn't ask about my tears, but she would have heard everything that had been said.

"Sure, no probs Bella. The windows in my car are tinted so it wont be a problem." With that she got up and headed to the garage.

"Paul? As in the Paul you were supposed to go on a date with when Victoria first re-appeared? You're going to him?" Edward sneered from behind me. I turned to face him; my anger now officially at boiling point.

"Edward Cullen how dare you talk to me like that! For your information number 1 Jake text me this morning to tell me that my truck is finally ready. Number 2 Paul is meeting me because he is the only werewolf not on patrol or asleep. Finally number 3 how can you act like I am in the wrong for meeting a friend when you were the one having sex whilst I was only a few bedrooms away!" I stormed out of the house.

"Bella wait, I can explain." Edward shouted to me as he followed me; I picked up my pace and was soon stood outside.

"When did you two get married?" I asked knowing he was behind me; I could not stand to look at him.

"Bella what are you talking about? I'm not married to Tanya!" he was confused by my question.

"So the whole 'no sex before marriage' moral was just an excuse to not even try with me." I asked him with pure venom in my voice.

"Bella no it isn't like that." He started to try to explain. I just couldn't take anymore of his lies.

"I don't care anymore, and to think I was actually doubting my decision on us not being together. After this I don't know why I love you at all."

"Love? Not loved?" Edward would have to pick up on that slip wouldn't he.

"Yes Edward, love. I have always been in love with you; I will always be in love with you." I told him honestly. "That is why this hurts so much. You've broken me again Edward." With those parting words I walked away and climbed into Rosalie's car. As soon as we were driving down the driveway the heavy sobbing and crying hit me. All the pain and heartache hit me at once; it was killing me.

"Bella there's something you need to know." Rose tried talking to me.

"Please... no... I... can't... take... anything... else... I... cant... not... anymore... please... Rose." I begged in between gasping as my whole body shook with grief. It was finally over. My love had finally broken me. I had come to see him as he always said I would one day; he was a monster.

I cried all the way to the LaPush border; Rose thankfully didn't speak to me again the rest of the way there. Once we reached the border I spotted Paul stood patiently waiting next to Emily's car.

"Thanks for the lift Rose." I said as I got out.

"Bella ring me when you want to come home. I know you will have your truck back so I will run down to the border and ride back with you." Wow she must really care if she's willing to ride in my truck.

"Thanks Rose I appreciate it." I told her truthfully.

"I care about you little sis, I don't want Victoria seeing a chance and taking it." Shame she couldn't protect me from her brother. "Get one of the pack to head down to their side of the border with you and I will wait right here." I nodded at her.

I made my way over to Paul; he took one look at me crying and glared suspiciously at Rosalie.

"Stop that!" I snapped at him. I immediately felt guilty for taking my anger out on him. "I'm sorry Paul I didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok Bella. You look like you've had a rough morning. Wanna talk about it?" he was genuinely concerned.

"Actually I'm glad you have Emily's car; I was hoping you'd take me to see her." He nodded in understanding and led me over to the car.

It wasn't long before we were walking through Emily's front door; she was at the stove cooking something. She took one look at me, turned the stove off and walked over to me wrapping her arms tightly around me; I held onto her for al I was worth. Paul quickly and quietly left us to it as Emily led me to the couch. She held me for as long as I cried. Once the sobbing had ceased and I could breathe again I began to explain.

I explained to her how he had told me that he only left to protect me, how he had told me countless times since his return how much he loved me, how I got annoyed at his controlling tendencies, how I had pushed him away because I didn't trust him. When I started telling her about what I had heard last night and what had been said this morning the tears returned. Emily sat patiently the whole time; she never interrupted just gave the hand that she was holding encouraging squeezes when she felt I needed them. When I had finally finished I took a deep breath; it felt good to get it all out, especially to someone who wasn't a Cullen so therefore not involved.

"You are an idiot!" well I wasn't expecting that from her. "I'm your friend so I'm guuna speak frankly. You need to talk to him. From what you've told me that Tanya is the one not to be trusted; you need to give him chance to explain. No wonder you can't trust him, you don't give him a chance to be trusted. Did you even ask one of the others about last night?" I shook my head. I was feeling a little foolish now. "They sure would know what happened. You need to find out for your own sanity. If he loves you as much as he says he does he would not have had sex with that tramp! As for that controlling nature of his you just need to talk to him. I had a similar problem with Sam in the beginning. He spends all his time being in control of the pack so it was hard for him to switch off when he was at home; I sat down with him and explained how I felt about it and how it was affecting me as well as our relationship."

"Did it work?" I asked her.

"It was hard for him at the beginning; still is sometimes but he loves me so he tries, and I love him so I try to patiently explain. Either that or when he's really getting on my nerves I throw a rolling pin at his head" I giggled at her. I knew what she was saying was right. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

With all our talking I had been at Emily's a couple of hours and still hadn't got my truck from Jake's. I went into the bathroom to clean myself up whilst Emily made plans.

"You need to ring whoever is meeting you at the line." She told me as I exited the bathroom.

"Sam's at the Black's house now so I'm going to drive you over there." She explained. "I'm going to cook for Billy; god knows he could do with a decent meal for once. Whilst I stay at the Black's Sam will follow your truck in my car until you get to the line. Jake's out patrolling now so he said to tell you he left your keys in the ignition for you; the cars at the front of the house waiting." I nodded as I grabbed my phone to ring Rosalie. Once I had it sorted with Rose we made our way to the Black's house; as planned Emily went to cook for Billy and Sam followed me. As soon as Sam saw Rosalie waiting for me he did a u-turn and headed back down to the reservation. As soon as I had passed the treaty line Rosalie jumped into my passenger seat. I didn't move my truck forward; I just sat there letting the engine run idly. I was thinking about what Emily had said.

"Bella are you ok?" Rosalie asked concerned. I turned to face her.

"Rose did Edward have sex last night?" I decided to jump straight to the questions that I needed answering.

"No." She replied. There was only truth in her eyes as she answered.

"What happened last night?" I asked. I needed the truth.

"Edward quickly realised that you had heard what Tanya had said when immediately after she had spoke he smelled your tears. He had a go at her about saying things to purposely upset you. He then followed you upstairs. He spent all night sat outside your door. He knew you wouldn't want him in your room; he just couldn't be away from you knowing you were so upset. You cried all night; the few words you spoke whilst sleeping broke his heart."

"What did I say?" I asked as I wiped the tears that were rolling steadily down my face.

"Just things like how much you love him and you kept asking why had he done this too you and asking why you weren't enough." These were all too familiar conscious thoughts as well as unconscious.

"What about this morning?" I asked.

"Tanya was once again goading you. Edward stopped her and then tried to explain to you that he had not done what she said. I tried too if you remember." I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand how upsetting it all must have been. If I were you I doubt I would have listened either." I thanked everything I could think of that I had Rosalie on my side.

"I need to fix this." I said as I started the car and headed towards the Cullen house. Rose was silent the whole way home; the silence gave me time to think about what I needed to say. It wasn't long before we were back at the house. Once I had jumped out of my truck I headed for the front door. As soon as stepped into the house Esme came running and held me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella for all the trouble that Tanya has caused." She told me. "I told her to leave as soon as I found everything out. Are you ok?"

"Yes Esme I am now thank you."

"You know Edward and Tanya never..." I stopped her before she could continue.

"I know now. It was all just too much earlier and before I could listen I had got myself into such a state as were I couldn't." Esme nodded and smiled at me. "Is Edward home? I really need to talk to him." Suddenly Esme's face dropped.

"He left just after you did. He was so upset that he said he needed some time alone to think." I knew exactly how that felt so I could not blame him. "Don't worry dear he will be back."

"I will wait for him." I said as I took a seat on the couch.

_**AN: Thank you for reading, I hope it was good enough. Please if you get chance review, I really do appreciate them. Xx**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Disclaimer as always applies.**_

**_OMG! I'm so sorry you guys that I haven't had the chance to update recently; I promise to try to do better in the future. I would just like to say a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who have read so far and an ENORMOUS THANK YOU for all the reviews I've recieved. I honestly can't believe I've got so many. I hope you keep reading, reviewing and most importantly enjoying. Xx_**

B.P.O.V.

The sun shining through the window woke me from my muddled dreams. I stretched in my bed noticing that I was still in the same clothes as yesterday; everything that had happened came back to me in a flash. I climbed out of bed, wondering how I'd got there; I must have fallen asleep on the couch and one of the Cullen's carried me to my room. I wonder if Edward had returned home and carried me up? I smiled at the thought. I made my way to my bathroom in the desperate need for a shower. Once dressed I made my way downstairs and saw that Alice, Emmet and Rosalie were all sat in the living room.

"Morning B, sleep well?" Emmett asked.

"Yea I did thanks." I smiled at him. "How exactly did I get to bed?"

"That would be me." I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I tried to wake you but decided I may as well just take you up there; I thought you would be more comfy in your bed rather than on the couch." I nodded.

"Jaspers cooking for you." Alice told me peering over her fashion magazine. I made my way into the kitchen and found Jasper plating up his creation. I sat at the breakfast bar and stuffed my face. Once I'd finished another amazing Jasper culinary creation and washed my dishes I made my way back into the living room.

"So he never came back last night?" I asked the room.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What you sorry for Rose? None of this is your fault." I told her. "So what happened after I left yesterday?"

"Well Edward was furious with Tanya. He had her pinned against the wall; me and Em were trying to get him off her." Jasper told me. "Esme comes running in and uses her 'mom' voice on him. He released Tanya and told her she had to leave before he killed her. Esme went mad at him. Then once Esme had the full story she basically told Tanya that next time she wouldn't stop Edward."

"So why did Edward decide to run off again?" I asked.

"He just needs some time." Alice said. "He was so upset by the situation. He was angry with Tanya and he was saddened that you got upset. He knows that you got badly hurt by all this and you know what he's like; he puts the blame solely on his shoulders. He took it to heart everything you said to him." I nodded understanding everything she had said.

We all sat in the living room in silence. I was sat staring out the window watching the suns rays filtering through the trees making patterns on the lawn. It was then that something Esme said last night came to mind.

"Guys what did Esme tell me he said before he left last night?" I asked the group.

"He said he wanted to go somewhere alone to think." Alice informed me.

"Oh my god, the meadow." I realised. "Can one of you take me to his meadow?"

"Hop on!"

"Jasper I love you." I laughed as I jumped onto his back as he crouched in front of me.

"Yea yea let me guess only when I'm cooking or giving you a lift." He laughed. With a quick wave to the others we were off.

It didn't take us long to get there; we stopped in the tree line at the edge of the meadow. From here I could see Edward lying in the middle of his meadow just staring at the sky. His skin sparkling in the sun was a beautiful as always. I slid off Jaspers back and smiled at him gratefully as he took off back towards the Cullen's. I took a deep breath then slowly started walking towards Edward. He turned his head to watch my approach not making any other movement; I carried on walking towards him never taking my eyes off his beautiful golden ones. Once I was within arms reach he sat up.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I decided it was best for me to speak first.

"Why are you sorry? If anyone should be sorry it should be me." He told me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you the chance to explain. I'm sorry that I didn't even try to listen to you. I'm sorry for the things I said before I took off. I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away and then reacting the exact same way I went mad at you for." He had a questioning look on his face at that last one. "I was angry at you for running away when things got difficult and then I did the exact same thing." I sat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry I've put you through so much pain Bella." He told me.

"Edward we need to talk." He nodded. "But we can talk later, for now could you just hold me?" he wordlessly opened up his arms for me. I crawled over to him and snuggled into his cool embrace. It felt so right to be back in his arms; I'm sure he felt the same as he tightened his arms around me and I could feel his face in my hair.

We sat for an unknown amount of time, not really caring just enjoying being together again without arguments, anger and accusations.

"Bella you do know that I NEVER did ANYTHING with Tanya don't you?" he asked stressing the keywords. I nodded my head as it leaned against his chest, his chin resting on my head. "Bella what about us? Where do we go from here?"

"I love you Edward."

"I love you my Bella."

"I think I would like us to try again being an us." I told him. I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. "But Edward there will have to be some changes. I refuse to go back to the way things were." He nodded.

"I understand that Bella." He told me taking one of my hands in his. "Believe it or not I have been listening to everything you've said these past couple of months. I know what was wrong last time and I know that we can work on it this time.

"So you're going to make this a relationship not a dictatorship?" I asked him as I turned in his lap to face him.

"I weren't that bad was I?" he asked and I giggled. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. I just need to know that I can trust you, me and us." I leaned towards him and kissed him pouring all my love into the kiss.

"I promise you Bella I will help you gain that trust back. I will do all that I can to make this work. No more being controlling; if I'm being like that just tell me and I will try to listen. I agree with you with everything you've said and I will talk to you more about things."

"That's all I ask Edward. Sometimes before it was like I was being spoken at not to. It made me feel like a child in trouble." I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry Bella. I will do better, Mr Control Freak is gone." He smiled giving me a quick peck on my lips.

"So if there's no more Mr Control Freak does this mean we can talk about me being changed?"

"Don't spoil this Bella." He sighed.

"I'm serious Edward; if this is going to work we need to talk about it. It's going to happen at some point." He nodded and kissed me again.

"Well if your supposed change is up for discussion I would like to ask you something." He told me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"Shhh don't interrupt me." He smiled at me as I giggled. "I love you Bella, will you marry me?"

I was shocked I did not expect that. I stared in his eyes and all they showed was sincerity in his words and pure love. There was no sign of uncertainty or doubt. What was I going to do? What should I say? I knew what my answer was so I decided not to keep him waiting.

_**AN: So what do you think her answer will be? I know I'm mean to leave it like that but got to keep you coming back some how. Hope you enjoyed and please review if you have chance. Thanks for reading; until next time. Xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS APPLIES.**_

**_Hey guys thank you so much for reading this story and thank you so much for all the reviews that I have recieved; I greatly appreciate them. This is the last chapter for my story and I am so sorry it's been a while since my last update but I have been so busy. Hope you enjoy! Xx_**

B.P.O.V.

As we arrived back at the Cullen's I slid off Edward's back and he immediately took my hand in his. Before we could even make it to the front door a very excited pixie came whizzing out the door.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he finally asked you! Oh I'm so excited! Please let me plan the wedding it will be amazing! I have all these ideas; I really need to speak to Esme." It was a good job she doesn't need to breathe; if Alice had been human she'd have passed out by now through lack of oxygen.

"Congratulations you two!" Carlisle said from the porch. It was only now that I realised the whole family had come outside to greet us. _GULP!_

"Actually she said no."Edward informed them.

"WHAT!?!" oh no Alice definitely wasn't happy. "But I saw him ask."

"And he did. I just told him no." I told her. Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think we had better make our way inside and comfortable for this." Carlisle stated making his way into the house; we all followed.

Once we were all seated everyone turned to look at me for an explanation.

"As I explained to Edward when he asked me I have valid reasons for saying no, which I suppose you all want to now know." I looked at all of them nodding, Alice still pouting. "The reasons I said no are that we have a lot to work out before I can even think about marriage. Yes I love him and he loves me but that isn't enough. We only just got back together so proposals are way too soon. We need to be able to talk first and resolve some issues."

"What issues are those?" Esme asked. The ever caring mother that she is probably wanted to know so she could try and help fix them.

"Well the top three on my list at the moment are Victoria, my change and his control issues." I told her with a smile.

"Well Victoria won't be a problem for much longer." Emmett informed me with a wicked glint in his eye; I knew he was itching for a fight.

"Still I would prefer she was dealt with first. Then like I said there are still a lot of discussions to be had about my change." At the mention of this Edward stiffened. Everyone smirked noticing Edwards's reaction; just proving my point. "Then there is Edwards need to be controlling in the relationship. We need to be able to build a relationship up again without the arguments we have been having just whilst trying to be friends."

"But Bella you do want to get married don't you?" Alice asked. I could tell she was going to try and use her puppy dog eyes and pout to convince me about the wedding.

"Actually Alice I don't." Everyone gasped at my answer. "I've never wanted to get married and that never changed once I fell in love. I am only eighteen so I may change my mind; whether I am mortal or immortal. Like I said I've never wanted to get married, but for Edward I would think about it at a later date. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Well if that is all I best get home to cook Charlie's dinner. I bent and gave Edward a quick kiss before heading to the door.

"Bella!" Edward called as I headed to the door. I turned to see what he wanted. "Will you be unlocking your window tonight?" I knew what he was asking.

"Not tonight Edward." He nodded his face looking unhappy. "Walk me to my truck?" he immediately stood to follow me out. Once at my truck he opened the driver's side door for me.

"Edward I know you want to go straight back to how things were before you left, but I cant. It hurt when you left and through my pain I changed." He looked so unhappy at the mention of him leaving. "I can't go back to only having you as my life, it isn't healthy. I want to take this slow and build our relationship back to the point were we are strong together. I hope you can understand that." He nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I climbed into my truck and made my way home. I knew I was making the right decision, if I let Edward spend the night with me tonight it would be too easy for our relationship to slip back into the one we had before he left. I would not let that happen; for my own sanity I couldn't.

_**AN: Hey thank you for reading; please review! Like I said this was the last chapter. I didn't feel the need to carry the story on as all that would happen is everything that happened in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight world except Bella would be more accertive and friends with Jasper and Rosalie. Thank you all for reading and keep an eye out I'm hoping to be loading a new story soon. Remember to review. lol. Untill next time. Xx**_


End file.
